Bad Romance (song)
For the music video, see this page and for the single release of the song, see this page. }} "Bad Romance" is a song sung and written by Lady Gaga, with the help of RedOne. The song also serves as first single off The Fame Monster. The song was first performed as a short acoustic version live on Saturday Night Live on October 3, 2009. The song premiered on October 6, 2009 during the finale of Alexander McQueen's Fashion Week show and on Radio One on 19 October, 2009. The digital single was released October 26th, 2009, in USA and Canada, and only one day later, the single reached the #1 spot on both the American and Canadian iTunes Top Songs Chart. The song was then released October 27th, 2009, worldwide. It was announced on August 2, 2010, Bad Romance became only the second song in history to earn 10 MTV Music Video Awards nominations, along with Peter Gabriel's "Sledgehammer". Writing and Inspiration After a concert in Russia, Lady Gaga was now in Norway and got the inspiration to write "Bad Romance". A demo of the song was recorded in Amsterdam with RedOne, this version has less vocal tracks, and has a different beat at the intro and has been changed slightly in the chorus. Towards three quarters into the song, the French verse of the album version is replaced with "I want your love and I want your revenge. I want your love I don’t wanna be friends". The lyrics in general, talk about exploring the joys of a bad romance but this idea changes during the intermediate bridge when the lyrics talk about fashion. While being interviewed on the November 2, 2009 episode of It's On with Alexa Chung, Gaga pointed out that she was listing Alfred Hitchcock films (Psycho, Vertigo, and Rear Window) in the verse, "I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick/Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick." She stated, "What I'm really trying to say is I want the deepest, darkest, sickest parts of you that you are afraid to share with anyone because I love you that much. Along with the rest of the songs from The Fame Monster, "Bad Romance" deals with a monster. This song represents the "Fear of Love Monster". Composition According to MTV, the song is similar in tempo to Gaga's previous single "Poker Face". The song opens with Gaga singing a portion of the chorus that then transitions into the "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah/Roma-roma-mah/Gaga-ooh-la-la" hook. It is followed by the sound of drum beats and keyboard arrangement. The bridge with Gaga voicing the line "You know that I want you/And you know that I need you/I want your bad, your bad romance." It is followed by the full-throated chorus, where Gaga sings "I want your love/And I want your revenge/You and me could write a bad romance ... Caught in a bad romance." According to About.com the music is best suited for viewing fashion designs and on the runway. Slant Magazine said that the music consists of new wave synths and a number of endless hooks. The Independent felt that the chorus has influences of the music of Boney M while The Guardian wrote that it recalled the music of Depeche Mode's fifth studio album Black Celebration (1986). The song is set in the time signature of common time with a metronome of 116 beats per minute. It is composed in the key of A minor with Gaga's vocal range spanning from the low-note of E3 to the high-note of A5. The song follows in the chord progression of Am–C–F–C–G in the verses and F–G–Am–C–F–G–Em–Am in the chorus. Reference in Popular Culture *On November 17, 2009, couple: Mollee Gray and Nathan Trasoras, did a performance to the song on So You Think You Can Dance. *In the "Miami, We Have a Problem" episode of CSI: Miami, the song was used as an intro to the episode. *The song was covered on the Fox musical comedy television series, Glee, by the Glee Cast, on the episode "Theatricality". *In the "The Last Days of Disco Stick" episode of Gossip Girl, Lady Gaga made a cameo as a performer. This episode aired on November 16, 2009. *Actor Joseph Gordon-Levitt sang a cover of the song at hitRECord.org's third Summer in the City show, on September 6, 2010. *Chelsea Handler made her entrance at the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards to the song, while wearing a white house as a headpiece, and a dress, with a dove hidden underneath. *On The X-Factor live finale 2010, some of the contestants covered the song. Commercial Release :Main Article: Bad Romance (single) Music Video :Main Article: Bad Romance (music video) Lyrics Category:Songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour song